


Photography

by i_ship_chairphano



Series: Photography [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_chairphano/pseuds/i_ship_chairphano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peeta wasn't the father of Katniss' first child? What if it was Haymitch?</p>
<p>Haymitch takes his daughter to district four after Katniss disowned her. She grows up with Haymitch and moves to the Capitol with him when she turns 15. She tries to forget about her mother who abandoned her. She tries to focus on her passion instead: Photography.<br/>But then, one night Peeta appears on their doorstep and pulls them back into his and Katniss' life.</p>
<p>Ok...so this sounds way more dramatic than it is. I just wanted to do a oneshot about how i imagine Haymitch as a daddy bc i would've loved to see that...but no! ...ouch my heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot is kind of still in progress...I didn't figure out a name for Haymitch's daughter yet but YOU CAN SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! PLEEEASE xD
> 
> XOXO

Photography

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games (unfortunately) or any of the characters and all rights go to Suzanne Collins and LIONSGATE.  
The OC is mine though. Any similarities to already existing characters are coincidental. You are free to use the OC or to continue this one-shot as long as you credit me.  
…now let’s get started. Have fun and use protection.

‚She’s just like you.‘ He said when he entered the kitchen. ‘I mean she even talks like you.’  
‘Yeah…you’d talk like me too if you’d spent your whole life with me…’ Haymitch sat by the table in the middle of the room, spinning a closed bottle of wine in his hands. He hadn’t drank in what felt like for ever.  
Peeta leaned against the door frame and looked at him. He was worried about his former mentor.  
‘When was the last time you were drunk?’ He was worried about the girl too.  
‘I’m not drunk when she’s here. I don’t want her to see that. She’s here all the time…so, I don’t know.’ He was tired.  
‘Will you tell me why you are here now, or what?’ he sounded way more aggressive than he intended to.  
‘Haymitch…I’m worried about you two. You haven’t called in for ever and she’s cutting herself out of the family.’ Peeta looked to the ground. This was partly the reason why he was here.  
‘Family…’ He snorted. ‘You’re missing the point why she decided to life here.’ He said with a slight amusement in his voice.  
‘Are you telling her lies about Katniss?’ Peeta watched him react to the question.  
Haymitch seemed somewhat startled. He took a minute before answering with a question.  
‘What makes you think that?’ the amusement was gone.  
‘I don’t know…maybe the fact that she doesn’t want to talk to Katniss anymore. She behaves like she hates us and I want to know why.’  
‘Well…why could she possibly hate her mother, huh?’ Haymitch said in such a sarcastic way that Peeta flinched.  
‘You didn’t answer my question.’ Peeta said watching the lights of the cars dancing over the grey kitchen walls.  
The atmosphere between them was getting oppressive. The air was thin and it was hot in the room. Peeta sat down at the kitchen table in the middle of the room. No one was talking because Peeta was convinced that Haymitch had been telling lies about Katniss and waited for him to admit it. Haymitch on the other hand knew that there was nothing to admit. He’d told his daughter nothing but the truth about her mother.  
‘I would never lie to her. I told her nothing but the truth. It’s her own decision how she wants to deal with it.’  
Peeta wasn’t looking at him anymore. He rubbed one hand over his face and sighted.  
‘Nothing but the truth?’ he then asked.  
‘Nothing but the truth.’ Haymitch reassured him.  
‘But why would she ignore me then? I never did anything to her.’  
‘She doesn’t know you. And in that matter she’s just like me. She can’t stand strangers.’ Haymitch hated to admit how alike they were.  
‘How’s Katniss?’ he added to avoid the awkward silence.  
‘She’s fine. She goes hunting again…’ his voice was low.  
Katniss wasn’t an easy subject between them. After Katniss had decided to give the child to Haymitch, everything between the victors of district twelve turned complicated. Haymitch moved to district four with his daughter. He was aware that he could never raise a child alone, so he asked Annie for help. They’d known each other for years and Annie was glad to have someone around after Finnick had died.  
When his daughter turned 15 he’d moved to the Capitol with her. It was an easy decision for both of them. He’d wanted to get away from district four since everything there reminded him of his old fellow victors. He’d let her decide where they would move to and she then chose the Capitol.  
Meanwhile Katniss and Peeta were slowly growing back together. Peeta’s flashbacks were getting lesser with the years and Katniss learned to forgive.  
She gave birth to Peeta’s first son six years after Haymitch had moved to four with her first daughter.  
‘Dad? ’ the young girl stacked her head through the half closed door. ‘I’m leaving.’  
He would never get used to being called like this.  
‘Won’t be back till ten.’ She called already closing the front door behind her.  
‘Yeah…don’t be late.’ He called back.  
‘Where’s she going?’ Peeta asked, obviously confused by how easy Haymitch was going on his daughter.  
‘Photography…it’s like…I don’t know. It’s her thing. Costs me hell lot of money.’ He said, a smile creeping onto his face. He couldn’t deny that he was proud of her.


End file.
